The Not So Secret Admirer
by EvLuvs2Write
Summary: What if on patrol one night, Ladybug shared her love poem for Adrien with Cat Noir? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Now it's your turn, Bugaboo. Tell me an embarrassing story about you," Cat Noir said.

She hummed deep in thought.

"Oh! I've got one! Okay, so I wrote a poem for this guy in my class on Valentine's Day-"

"This doesn't sound embarrassing at all," Cat Noir frowned at her, not liking the sound of this "guy in her class". It must have been the "other boy" she had told him about on the roof the night of the Glaciator incident.

"Just let me finish you stupid cat! Anyway, so I had finished writing my poem and was about to sign it, but then my friend started talking to me and I got distracted. After she finished, I went outside with her to mail it, and as soon as I put it in the mailbox, Dark Cupid came out of nowhere fired an arrow at her. I had to transform and save the day, etc. You know the drill. Anyway, so after the fight I realized that I had never signed the card! So he'll never know that it was from me. Now that I think about it, it's probably better that he doesn't know. The poem was complete garbage anyway."

"C'mon LB! It couldn't pawsibly have been that bad," Cat Noir smirked.

"Yes it was, I've never told anyone but my civilian friend what it said."

"C'mon, just tell me! I'm your best friend too!"

He had a valid point.

"Okay fine," she sighed in defeat before clearing her throat.

"Your hair shines like the sun.

Your eyes are gorgeous green.

I look at you and wonder

your innermost thoughts and dreams.

Yes your valentine I will be,

our love will be so true.

Together for eternity,

my heart belongs to you.

Totally lame right?"

He couldn't answer her, because he knew that poem all too well. It was constantly on his mind.

"Wait a minute, you said that you wrote it for some guy in your class right?" Cat Noir said, shaking.

"Yeah, why?"

There was only one girl with blue pigtails in his class. It had to be her! He was certain.

"Marinette…?"

Ladybug paled.

"Wait, what?! How did you know? I-I mean who's Marinette?"

"Marinette, I know it's you. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"But, how…? How did this happen? The only way that you could know is if…" she trailed off staring at him with wide eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck in an all too familiar way.

"ADRIEN?!"

* * *

This was just a little idea that popped into my head the other day and I thought, "why not?" If you guys like this enough I might continue it. Leave me a comment with your thoughts. As always thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, etc. TTFN!


	2. The Not So Secret Admirer

**_You all requested part two, and so I have written part two. I'm so glad you all liked it so much. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It really made my day!_**

 ** _Enjoy part two!_**

* * *

"Remember the time with Frightningale when we almost put on the masks? I was so caught up in my own worry that I didn't even notice that you were worried too!" Adrien laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

By now the two heroes had detransformed and were sitting on a roof.

"Oh, oh and then there was Animan when I almost called my mom, mom and the same with my dad."

"I had forgotten about that! I barely noticed it because I was thinking about how ironic our situation was at the zoo."

"Do you know how oblivious we've been?" Marinette chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "I can't believe I was so dense that I…" he trailed off.

"That you what?"

"That I didn't even notice that you had a crush on me," Adrien smiled sheepishly causing Marinette to blush deeply.

Adrien enjoyed it very much, but knew that they had both taken in a lot of new information tonight, so he did not indulge himself in teasing her anymore. Though, he did have one last question for her.

"Hey, you never told me what happened with Dark Cupid after Nadja's interview. You know...the whole kiss thing."

Marinette blushed a shade of red that Adrien didn't even know existed.

"W-Well, you know how we had been talking about fairy tales that day. Rose said something about how only love could conquer hate, and Ms. Bustier said that the prince breaks the spell by k-kissing the princess so, I just thought that...maybe it would work. I mean it did, so that must mean something," she looked up at him and deep bluebell met gorgeous green in an intense gaze.

"W-Well this prince wouldn't mind kissing his princess," Adrien's cheeks were dusted pink.

"And this princess wouldn't mind kissing her prince either," she smirked, her Ladybug confidence suddenly coming out.

They both leaned in, and when their lips met it felt like fireworks shooting sparks in every direction. It started out slow and tender, but when Adrien deepened the kiss, Marinette didn't mind one bit. When they finally pulled away, they were breathless and rested their foreheads together.

"FINALLY!" Plagg shouted. "That took forever! I don't get enough cheese for this!" he complained.

"Oh Plagg," Tikki sighed rolling her eyes.

"We're gonna have to get used to that, aren't we?" Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Marinette smiled.

"I love you m'lady."

"I love you too chaton."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed part two! Thanks for reading! TTFN!_**


End file.
